1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method of manufacture thereof, a manufacturing method for an active matrix substrate, and an electro-optical apparatus and an electronic apparatus.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-155863, filed May 30, 2003, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-115372, filed Apr. 9, 2004, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, photolithographic methods are generally used as a manufacturing method for a fine wiring pattern such as a semiconductor integrated circuit. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent, First Publication No. H11-274671 and Japanese Unexamined Patent, First Publication No. 2000-216330 disclose a method in which a droplet ejection technique is used. The technology disclosed in these publications form a wiring pattern by distributing (coating) a material on the pattern formation surface by ejecting a functional liquid that includes a pattern formation material onto the substrate from a droplet ejection head, and are very effective in being applicable to many types of small scale production.
In recent years, the density of the circuits that form devices has become higher, and for example, wiring patterns must become increasingly finer and narrower.
However, in the case that this type of fine wiring pattern is formed by using a method that employs the droplet ejection technique described above, attaining a sufficiently precise wiring width is particularly difficult. Thus, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent, First Publication No. H09-203803 and Japanese Unexamined Patent, First Publication No. H09-230129 disclose a technology in which banks that function as partition members are provided on the substrate, and at the same time, surface processing is applied in order to make the upper part of the banks liquid repelling and the other parts thereof liquid attracting.
By using this type of technology, it is possible to form fine wiring by defining the width of the wiring pattern even for fine wiring by the width between the banks.
However, in the conventional technologies described above, the following types of problems are present.
Although the ink coating using the droplet ejection technique can eject and apply at a high resolution droplets having a diameter on the μm order, the micro droplets that coat the substrate dry extremely quickly, and furthermore, at the edges (upper edge, lower edge, right edge, and left edge) in the coated areas on the substrate, the partial pressure of the solvent molecules (the solvent vapor density) vaporizing from the micro droplets is low, and thus generally drying starts quickly.
This difference in drying times of the liquid applied in the substrate in this manner causes irregularities in the thickness of the conductive film wiring. In addition, this irregularities in the film thickness invite such problems as unevenness in the conductivity and electrical properties.
In consideration of the problems described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device and a method of manufacture thereof that does not produce irregularities in the film thickness and can eliminate unevenness in the electrical properties, a manufacturing method for an active matrix substrate, an electro-optical apparatus, and an electronic apparatus.